Demon Lord
The Demon Lord is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is a dark king who rules over most of the demon population; a superior demon, more terrifying than his most dangerous kin. Description The Demon Lord is the most powerful type of classic demon, ranked higher than Arc Demons. They are usually depicted having purple skin with blood-red features. They boast bat-like wings on their backs, and large claws growing out from their extremities. Being spawns from Hell, they have an innate affinity with the Dark element, and in consequence, are also weak to Holy, although they compensate this to some extent by having very high endurance and often resorting in using sheer force. Appearances ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon First appearance of the Demon Lord in the series. They don't have wings in this incarnation and instead remain stationary on their posts the whole time. When approached, they start spewing out a fast-traveling barrage of fireballs that spread all across the room, in a similar manner as the Beast and Arch Demons, albeit they do so in three consecutive waves. They are the most powerful and resilient grounded demons in the game, although they retain the same weakness as their lesser brethren, being that the player simply needs to approach and crouch right before them to remain completely safe from harm and allowing them to fight back at their leisure. They drop the valuable Strength Armband (STR +100), the most powerful STR-boosting accessory in the game, although the drop is very rare. 'Note': Second stat listed is when encountered in the Battle Arena.'' ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Only a couple of Demon Lords are encountered in the game, and also near the end, in the Chaotic Realm. They suddenly materialize out of nowhere and, similar to other demons in the game, quickly attempt to fly next to Soma in order to swipe at him with their powerful clawed hands. Their other main attack consists in flying to a vantage point where they conjure a massive ball of dark energy which they then unleash in Soma's direction. They are quite resilient, although as expected from creatures of this hellish nature, are weak to Light. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Similar to its previous incarnations, the Demon Lord is the most powerful demon of its kin and is only encountered in one of the late (and optional) areas of the game: the Large Cavern. It follows the same attack patterns as other elemental demons encountered in the game, incessantly flying above Shanoa in an attempt to inflict contact damage. Soon enough, however, it will hover in place and start conjuring Globus, which can be absorbed before it finishes the spell, and may also be used as a form of replenishing Hearts. As usual, this demon is very resilient, and in addition can inflict a tremendous amount of damage with any of its attacks, so special care must be taken when dealing with them. Item Data Gallery AoS 103.png|'Demon Lord''s enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow See also *Arch Demon *Beast Demon Category:Dark Enemies Category:Demons Category:Flying Enemies Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies